J'aurais voulu
by Naura
Summary: 1ere idée : Les J'aurais voulu rime bien trop souvent avec J'aurais pu, ou devraisje plutôt dire J'aurais dû. 2eme idée : Et puis arrête avec tes j'aurais voulu. Tu pourrais toujours le faire... Ou plutôt tu devrais le faire. Fic Terminé
1. Chapter 1

Titre : J'aurais voulu  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : T pour cette partie  
Pairing : Je fais toujours dans le Die/Kyo, normal c'est mon couple chouchou!  
Disclamer : Comme Noël et ma fête son encore loin je ne crois pas pouvoir dire qu'ils m'appartiennent... TT Par contre Tomoyo est mon personnage.  
Bon alors j'ai eut cette idée de fic il y a quelques minutes et comme avec la majorité de mes idées j'ai tout de suite su en détail tout ce qui allait se dire dans la fic et blablabla sauf le plus important ; le POURQUOI du comment et comment ça allait finir pour mes chouchous. Donc j'ai eut deux possibilités. Les deux étant alléchantes j'ai décidé de faire les deux. Les deux parties n'ont aucun rapport entre elles mais elles ont le même concept, le "J'aurais voulu".  
Je préviens cette partie est un death-fic... Je crois bien avoir reçut un coup sur la tête si j'en écris un alors que je déteste se genre de fic... Mais bon il faut une première fois à tout!  
Sur ce je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez!

J'aurais voulu

_J'aurais voulu...  
__Aucunes phrases ne sont plus tristes et déprimantes à dire que celles commençant par ses trois mots. Il y a aussi celles commençant par "Et si", mais si on me demande mon avis je dirais qu'elle sont beaucoup moins pire.  
__Car alors que les "Et si" parlent de chose qui ne peuvent pas être changé que quoi l'on en dise, les "J'aurais voulu"...  
__Les "J'aurais voulu" rime bien trop souvent avec "J'aurais pu", ou devrais-je plutôt dire "J'aurais dû".  
__Malheureusement lorsqu'on commence à se dire ses phrases c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard pour changer les choses quoique l'on fasse.  
__  
__Je t'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'années. C'est Kaoru qui nous avait présenté pour nous proposer de travailler ensemble pour un groupe. Depuis il ne se passe pas une journée où je n'ai pas bénis se jour.  
__Au moment où je t'ai vu, je n'ai eut qu'une seule envie découvrir qui était vraiment l'être mystérieux qui se tenait devant moi.  
__Au début je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Tu ne ressemblais à personne que j'ai déjà rencontré. Tu ne réagissais pas comme les autres à ce que je disais, à ce que je faisais, mais cela ne faisait que m'intriguer un peu plus encore. De toute manière qui ne le serait par toi?  
__Mais au fur à mesure j'ai commencé à te connaître, comme toi tu as commencé à me connaître. J'ai vu que la personnalité que tu montrais à tous ceux que tu rencontrais pour le première fois et que les autres prenaient pour un masque n'en était pas un. En quoi aurais-tu eut besoin d'un masque? Non c'était un bouclier. Certains diront que c'est sensiblement la même chose, mais c'est qu'ils n'en ont jamais eut besoin. Contrairement à moi. Mais l'avais-tu seulement remarqué que j'étais dans le même cas que toi? De toute manière ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant...  
__À cet instant je n'avais en tête qu'une seule idée. Voir qu'est-ce que ce bouclier dissimulait. Quelle partie de personnalité tu laissais encore cachée? Car même si c'était un bouclier c'était une partie de toi au même titre que ton sourire.  
__Mais en même temps j'hésitais. Car je savais que pour se faire moi aussi je devrais abaisser mon bouclier. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine? Ou bien en ressortirai-je encore plus blesser que je ne l'étais déjà?  
__C'est lorsque nous avons changé de bassiste que j'ai pris ma décision. C'est la venue de Toshiya qui m'a convaincu. Il était lui aussi un mystère, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Lui il prenait la vie comment elle venait, a tout de suite essayer de lié des liens avec nous sans pour autant vouloir tout savoir de nous. Et pourtant... Il y avait quelque chose qui restait caché en lui. J'aurais alors pu décidé de découvrir son mystère, mais j'ai laissé se soin aux autres. Je ne voulais rien savoir de ce qui ne te concernais pas. Alors j'ai pris une décision que je n'avais encore jamais prise. J'ai abaissé légèrement mon bouclier devant toi, pour voir ce qui allait se passer et je n'ai pas été déçut.  
__  
En quelques semaines nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre plus que nous ne l'avions fait en quelques années. Je suis devenu ton confident tout comme tu es devenu le mien. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que nous nous voyions. Et jamais je n'ai été plus heureux.  
__J'avais voulu découvrir ton mystère. Mais je me suis vite aperçut que tu en recelais plus d'un. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui cherchent à découvrir les mystères du passé, de la nature, de l'univers. Ils y passent leur vie alors que juste à côté d'eux il y a une personne qui en détient une source inépuisable.  
__Cela aurait pu me décourager. Mais non l'effet fut tout autre. À chaque fois que je découvrais une de tes nouvelles facettes j'étais encore plus attiré par toi. Mêmes celles que tu aurais voulut laisser enfouit au plus profond de toi m'attirait comme un aimant. J'aurais pu passer ma vie à tes côtés pour tout savoir de toi.  
__Lorsque j'ai finalement réalisé cela j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Si cela ne me dérangeait pas de rester à tes côtés est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'étais... tombé amoureux de toi?  
__Tout en continuant comme si de rien n'étais j'ai commencé à prendre du recul pour pouvoir pensé à tout cela.  
__C'était clair que j'éprouvais du désir pour toi. Combien de fois je m'étais surpris à laisser errer mon regard sur ton corps essayant de deviner chaque angle, chaque courbe se cachant sous tes vêtements? Trop souvent et même encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de le faire régulièrement. Mais t'aimais-je vraiment? Je ne voulais pas gâcher une si belle amitié que pour du désir.  
__Ma mère ma souvent dit que lorsque l'on veut être sûr d'aimer quelqu'un il suffit de regarder une seule chose. Si la personne possède des défauts que d'habitude vous détestez chez les autres et que chez lui vous trouvez qu'ils ne sont que qualités et bien nul doute vous êtes amoureux.  
__J'ai alors passé des jours à scruter les moindres de tes mouvements, essayant de trouver le moindre défaut chez toi... Mais j'avais beau faire tout chez toi n'était que perfection...  
__Lorsque cette réalisation ma frapper je n'ai rien fait. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi, je ne connaissais rien de tes sentiments à mon égard. Et je préférais me contenter de ce que je possédais déjà. Quel fou aurait fait autrement?  
__Mais nous ne cessions de nous rapprochez, nous étions rendu inséparable. Nous utilisions l'autre comme oreiller, étions sans cesse dans la même chambre d'hôtel lorsqu'il fallait partager, faisions des blagues aux trois autres ensemble...  
__Alors je me suis pris à espérer. Et j'ai étudié chacun de tes faits et gestes lorsque tu te retrouvais avec moi. Essayant de voir si tu pouvais vraiment retourner mes sentiments ou si ce n'était qu'un autre tour de mon esprit...  
__Malheureusement je ne trouvais rien. Les semaines passaient et tous les gestes qui auraient pu dire quelques choses tu les faisais aussi bien envers les autres. Puis un jour j'ai vu ce que j'avais manqué et qui pourtant était si simple à voir...  
__Ton sourire.  
__Le merveilleux sourire qui ornait tes magnifiques lèvres à chaque fois que tu m'apercevais. Il atteignait tes yeux, les faisant briller de milles étoiles et j'aurais pu me perdre dans la contemplation de ton visage si je n'aurais pas paru si idiot. Bien sûr tu faisais de brillant sourire aux autres aussi, mais celui que tu me faisais était spécial... Unique.  
__Mais je ne voulais pas arriver comme ça un jour et tout te dire alors j'ai simplement continué à te découvrir, à me rapprocher de toi. Voyant que tout allait pour le mieux j'ai commencé à prévoir une soirée où je te dirais tout. Mais il c'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu...  
__  
Tu l'as rencontré tout à fait par hasard un jour dans un café et vous avez commencé à discuter et, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous vous êtes tout de suite entendu. Elle était fan du groupe, mais ne se comportait pas comme les trop nombreuses groupies. Elle avait voulut discuter avec toi de choses que l'on discute avec n'importe qui.  
__Tu as commencé à la voir de plus en plus souvent et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
__Vous avez finalement sortie ensemble pour de bon. J'étais jaloux mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle était charmante et tu semblais si heureux avec elle. Elle n'essayait même pas de t'empêcher de me voir, n'essayait même pas de se mêler à nous. Bien sûr tu voulais qu'elle nous connaisse donc tu nous as présenté et je n'ai pu que la trouver encore plus charmante.  
__Ce n'était pas une beauté fatale, mais elle était belle. Grande, sans l'être trop, de belles formes, un sourire heureux et sincère plaqué sur les lèvres, de grand yeux bruns rieurs, de long cheveux bruns aux multiples reflets qui semblaient si soyeux, une voix douce et apaisante...  
__Si je n'avais pas déjà aimé quelqu'un, il n'y a aucun doute que je serais immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle.  
__  
Entre vous c'était sérieux, ce l'est encore. Je vois toute la tendresse que tu ressens pour elle lorsque tu en parles. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir de t'avoir arracher à moi, mais non. Tu étais plus heureux que tu ne l'avais jamais été, tu avais abaissé ton bouclier, tu vivais enfin comme tu aurais toujours dû vivre, comment lui en vouloir?  
__Tu me souris encore comme tu le faisais, mais je vois maintenant que c'est simplement car j'étais un peu plus spécial pour toi que les autres, sans pour autant être celui que tu aimes.  
__Ça ne me dérange pas, ne me dérange plus.  
__  
J'aurais voulu te dire cela en face, j'aurais voulu ne pas à avoir à te l'écrire.  
__J'aurais voulu oser te demander de sortir avec la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.  
__J'aurais voulu abaisser plus vite mon bouclier. J'aurais voulu que tu me fasses confiance pour abaisser le tien plus vite.  
__J'aurais voulu ne pas hésiter sur ce que je ressentais pour toi.  
__J'aurais voulu ne pas douter sur ce que tu ressentais pour moi.  
__J'aurais voulu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi bien avant. J'aurais voulu te le dire lorsque j'avais encore une chance de t'avoir pour moi, même si je ne fais que rêver.  
__J'aurais voulu te crier ses mots que renferment mon coeur. J'aurais voulu les crier sur tous les toits pour que le monde entier sache.  
__  
Mais il est trop tard... Je ne te les dirais jamais. Malgré que je te sache heureux avec elle, Tomoyo, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de souffrir. Cette douleur devient insoutenable et jamais ne s'atténuera.  
__  
C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai écrit, pour te faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.  
__  
J'aurais voulu te dire que je t'aimais de toute mon âme, Tooru Niimura.  
__  
Daisuke Andou_

-Kyo ça va?  
Toshiya c'était tourné vers le blond, assis sur le siège arrière avec Shinya, devant son silence anormal. Ce dernier semblait aussi perdu que lui. Il avait simplement vu Kyo prendre un feuille parmi celle qui utilisait pour écrire ses paroles et pensait qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose, mais il semblait complètement figer depuis, si ce n'est que pour ses yeux qui bougeait sans cesse pour lire.  
Lorsqu'il vit des larmes se former au coin des yeux du petit chanteur, il commença à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?  
Ça ne pouvait pas être des paroles qu'il avait lui-même écrit qui le mettait dans cet état. Pas après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer tous ensemble, en oubliant le guitariste roux qui avait préférer rentrer chez lui.  
Kaoru avait profité d'un feu rouge pour se tourner lui aussi vers Kyo. L'air horrifier qu'il avait sur le visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, lui donna un horrible pressentiment.  
-Kaoru... Va chez Die, maintenant!  
Le guitariste l'écouta malgré son inquiétude, laissant soin à ses deux amants de s'occuper du blond.  
Malgré tout, les efforts de Toshiya et Shinya pour faire parler le chanteur restèrent vain, le blond ne faisait que répéter "s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît" sans cesse, tel une prière.  
Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin de l'appartement du guitariste et à peine Kaoru avec stationner la voiture que le petit blond était sortit et courait vers l'immeuble de Die.  
Arrivé devant la porte de son ami Kyo sortit précipitamment son porte-clé ayant depuis longtemps un double de celle de l'appartement de Die.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de cogner, de s'annoncer, d'enlever ses souliers ou quelque autre futilité et courut vers la chambre, ouvrant la porte violemment.  
Il était là étendu paisiblement sur le lit, ses cheveux tel une auréole rouge autour de sa tête. Un triste sourire serein sur les lèvres. Jamais il ne lui avait sembler aussi beau mais un seul détail gâchait se tableau magnifique qui se présentait devant lui. La poitrine de Die ne se soulevait pas paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration...  
Il lâcha la lettre qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de garder dans ses mains et se précipita vers son ami, le secouant pour le réveiller.  
Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment... mort! Non il ne lui permettait pas! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner!  
Il s'écroula sur le lit à ses côtés pleurant à chaudes larmes et eux à peine conscience de l'entrée de trois autres. Toshiya accourut aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer alors que Kaoru se saisissait du téléphone même s'il se doutait que c'était trop tard. Shinya fut le seul à voir la lettre que le petit chanteur avait lâché et qui traînait pas terre. Il la lut rapidement et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit aveugle à tout ce qui en dehors de son bonheur avec Toshiya et Kaoru?

* * *

Overdose de somnifère.  
Die avait simplement vidé la bouteille de pilule semblable à celle que les autres membres avaient chez eux au cas où l'insomnie les surprendrait une nuit ou une autre.  
Même s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt il n'y aurait certainement rien eut à faire. Pourtant ça n'empêchait pas les regrets.  
Kyo était le plus affecté ne cessant de répéter que si seulement... Mais Kaoru l'avait arrêter en lui disant que comme le guitariste l'avait écrit les "Et si" ne pouvait pas être changé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le chanteur formulait en silence des "J'aurais voulu" qui eux, aurait pu changer bien des choses.  
Tomoyo semblait être la seule à le remarquer. Quoi de plus normale vu qu'elle était presque aussi proche de lui qu'il l'avait été avec Die.  
Ils avaient pensés s'aimer tout les deux mais Tomoyo avait bien vite remarqué que son petit chanteur en aimait un autre. Elle ne s'en était pas offenser, c'était contenter de lui ouvrir les yeux. Et puis ne disait-on pas un de perdu, dix de retrouver?  
La raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas partie de chez le chanteur était simple. Elle attendait de se trouver un appartement. Et puis elle était avant tout une bonne amie de Kyo donc elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait arrêter ses gestes d'affection.  
Pourtant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus pousser Kyo à aller voir le roux. Ou d'être aller lui parler elle-même. Ça aurait pu empêcher bien des choses.

Ils se relayaient chacun leur tour pour surveiller Kyo, jusqu'à ce qu'il pique une crise et les mettent tous à la porte.  
Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien pour lui sur cette terre? Que Die était parti en amenant son coeur avec lui?

_J'aurais voulu plein de choses moi aussi Die... Mais celle que j'aurais le plus voulu c'est de ne pas être si idiot.  
_De fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que pleurer depuis ses derniers jours. Il se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir encore des larmes à verser après tout ce temps.  
Mais cette pensée fut vite chassée par les remords et la douleur qui s'était logé là où avant reposait son coeur.  
_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...  
_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fut dégoutté par son propre reflet. Pourtant au cours des années passé près du roux il avait commencé à s'apprécier un peu. Mais maintenant il n'avait qu'un goût de bile qui lui remontait la gorge lorsqu'il voyait le miroir renvoyer son image.  
_Pourquoi je suis encore vivant?  
_De rage et de dégoût il donna un violent coup de poing dans le miroir le brisant en morceaux. Ses jointures étaient rouges et de fins morceaux de verre s'y étaient logés, mais il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Rien sauf la douleur dans sa poitrine et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il se laissa glisser par terre, le corps maintenant secouer de sanglots. Ses yeux embuer par les larmes tombèrent sur un morceaux de vitre tomber par terre. Il le saisit fasciner par son éclat. Il regarda le bord tranchant le testant sur l'un de ses doigts. Une petite goutte de sans sortit de la blessure et il sourit un moment. C'était une belle couleur. Elle lui rappelait un peu celle des cheveux de Die.  
_J'aurais voulu te dire que c'était fini entre moi et elle. J'aurais dû te le dire! J'aurais dû te dire tout ce qui me pesais sur le coeur depuis toutes ses années et que j'avais trop peur de reconnaître.  
_Il approcha le bout de vitre sur l'un de ses poignets coupant avec une joie morbide la chair. Il ne ressentait plus rien. La douleur qu'il ressentait le coupait à tout. Il regarda le sang couler avec fascination. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Il se sentit soudain très las et fatigué. Pourquoi ne fermait-il pas les yeux alors?  
À cause des cauchemars qu'il ferait s'il s'endormait? Non, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il ferait de mauvais rêves.  
Il entendit à peine le cri que poussa Tomoyo en entrant dans la salle de bain et le voyant ainsi le visage baigner par ses larmes et son corps dans son sang.  
Elle le saisit dans ses bras, mais il était trop tard.  
Tomoyo le regarda lui sourire, le même sourire qui avait été sur les lèvres de Die et les larmes lui vint aux yeux.  
-J'aurais voulu lui dire...

* * *

Dire que cette histoire avait secoué tout le monde était un euphémisme.  
Tomoyo était celle qui était maintenant celle qui était inconsolable. Kaoru l'avait forcer à venir habiter avec eux pour ne pas qu'un autre drame ne se produise. Ils avaient passé quelques jours à pleurer et à se réconforter et finalement l'optimisme naturel de Tomoyo était revenu. Elle était toujours triste, mais avait compris qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire.  
Ils n'étaient sortit que pour assister au double enterrement.  
Toshiya et Shinya pleuraient sans gêne dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Kaoru se tenait derrière, entourant leurs épaules de ses bras comme pour les protéger. Tomoyo se tenait juste à côté d'eux, versant des larmes silencieuses.  
Lorsque les cercueils furent mit en terre côte à côte, une idée de la jeune femme pour les réunir au moins dans la mort, Shinya se déprit de l'étreinte de Toshiya et attira Tomoyo à eux. Elle se laissa enfin aller et sanglota un long moment.

* * *

Il avait froid, il faisait noir.  
Peut-être que malgré ce qu'il avait pensé il faisait un cauchemar.  
Mais une douce caresse sur son visage lui démontra qu'il était réveillé. Il réaliser que s'il faisait noir c'était car il avait les fermer.  
Ouvrant doucement les paupières il vit le visage d'un ange au-dessus de lui. Un ange aux cheveux rouges et au sourire magnifique.  
Il se redressa. Ça ne pouvait être vrai IL était mort!  
Die se pencha vers lui, l'embrasant avec une douceur et une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas possible.  
Il se recula, un haussant un sourcil interrogateur devant le manque de réaction de sa part. Il le détailla et remarqua en rougissant qu'il était nu. Et remarqua aussi qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait pensé avoir vu un ange.  
-Je rêve, n'est-ce pas?  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il allait encore se réveiller seul, avec la mort du roux sur la conscience.  
Le léger rire de Die le ramena au présent et il fut surprit de le voir secouer la tête.  
-Non, tu ne rêves pas... Mon ange...  
Il écarquilla les yeux et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était nu lui aussi et qu'il sentait quelque chose dans son dos qui n'était pas là habituellement. Il tourna la tête pour voir de belles ailes blanches et les toucha dans un état second comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
-Mais... mais...  
-J'ai eut la même réaction que toi.  
Il regarda de nouveau Die et un sourire orna enfin ses lèvres. L'ange répondit à son sourire et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Tu ne sais pas comment j'aime se sourire.  
-Et toi tu ne sais pas comment je t'aime...  
Le roux le repoussa doucement et embrassa chastement ses lèvres.  
-Oui je le sais puisque je t'aime autant.  
Kyo sourit et reprit les lèvres de Die dans un baiser fiévreux.

_Fin_

Je ne vais vraiment pas bien pour écrire des choses comme ça moi...  
C'était mon premier death-fic et certainement mon dernier. Vu que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience.  
Malgré tout c'est une sorte de Happy end. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que les faire se retrouver par delà la mort. C'est contre ma morale personnelle d'être trop méchante.  
Sinon la deuxième partie de "J'aurais voulu" sera là bientôt... Enfin je crois... Dans une semaine minimum... Et cette partie ne sera pas la suite de celle-ci (difficile de faire la suite d'un death-fic lorsque le mamour de celui qui est mort l'a déjà rejoint) et n'aura aucun rapport avec celle-ci appart le concept et peut-être Tomoyo que je vais peut-être faire revenir.  
Sinon j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires!  
Et pour celles et ceux (y'en a des ceux?) qui attendent après l'épilogue de My love that doesn't reach you... En se moment je bloque donc je ne sais pas quand il sera là.

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : J'aurais voulu  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG-13  
Pairing : Comme d'hab c'est un Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Non je n'ai pas eut le temps de m'acheter un billet d'avion pour le japon, de m'y rendre, de kidnapper les membres de Dir en Grey, de revenir et de m'amuser avec ceux que je venais de kidnapper entre le temps où j'ai publier la première partie et le temps que ça m'a pris à publier celle-ci... TT Par contre le personnage Tomoyo est toujours à moi.  
Bon maintenant on est rendu à la deuxième partie. Ou plutôt ma deuxième idée. Je le répète ça n'a aucun rapport avec la partie précédente (encore une fois il est dur de faire la suite d'une histoire où les deux persos principaux sont déjà mort et je vois mal quelqu'un réussir à séparé deux anges qui restent ensemble 24/24h, 7/7j...) et bien que le concept est encore le "J'aurais voulu" l'idée est totalement différente. Ce n'est pas un Death-fic (Dieu m'en préserve). Et on s'entend que j'ai complètement imaginer le vie de Kyo... XD  
Sinon et bien...  
Bonne lecture!

J'aurais voulu

_J'aurais voulu plein de choses dans ma vie.  
__Oh, bien sûr pas des trucs du genre "J'aurais voulu avoir un vélo bleu au lieu de rouge à mes 7 ans" ou encore "J'aurais voulu que mon chien ne se fasse pas écraser par une voiture". Ça se sont des futilités, du moins à mon avis. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais formulé ses phrases puisque je n'ai jamais eut de vélo à 7 ans ou même de chien...  
__J'aurais voulu... avoir des parents différents.  
__Assez difficile à faire je l'avoue. Et puis je ne serais pas qui je suis sans eux. Quoique je ne suis pas sûr que se soit vraiment bien.  
__J'ai aimé mes parents, vraiment je les ai adoré... Jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans. Ou peut-être était-ce 7? De toute manière ça n'a pas d'importance.  
__C'est vers cet âge que tout a commencé à aller mal. Mon père a perdu son travail et n'en a pas trouvé d'autre. Résultat il est devenu saoul en permanence. Il frappait ma mère, nous insultait, nous accusait de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.  
__J'étais un peu trop jeune pour parfaitement comprendre ce qui se passait et de voir ma mère toujours triste, alors que je l'avait connu souriante, me perdait encore plus. Et puis pourquoi mon gentil papa était devenu ainsi?  
__Mais dès que je posais la question ma mère m'insultait à son tour et plus tard elle a commencé à me frapper. Elle expulsait sur moi la rage qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'expulser sur son mari.  
__Je peux me considéré comme chanceux. J'ai n'ai jamais été abusé et mon père n'a jamais levé sa main sur moi, sauf pour une ou deux gifles. C'était ma mère qui le faisait, et même si ça me faisait mal, en quelque part je crois que je préfère que ça est été ainsi.  
__Toujours est-il que lorsqu'on se fait traité à longueur de journée de pauvre incapable, pour cité le moins pire, on commence à y croire. Et ça joue sur notre moral.  
__7 ans et déjà dépressif. Peu de gens pourraient s'en venter.  
__Mon état faisait fuir les autres enfants dont j'aurais pu me faire ami. Faisant fuir le seul échappatoire possible à mon âge.  
__Il s'est passé 5 ans ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que mon père meurt, frappé par une voiture. Comme de raison il était ivre. Si je le regrette? Pas une miette. Pour moi mon père est mort le jour où il a arrêté de travailler et commencé à boire.  
__Ma mère était inconsolable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était devenu le parfait exemple de la loque humaine qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Et elle était donc incapable de prendre soin de moi.  
__J'ai été confié à ma grand-mère maternelle que je n'avais pas vue depuis mes jeunes années. Il faut dire que ma mère avait voulu couper tout liens avec son entourage lorsque mon père avait commencé à boire.  
__C'était le genre de femme qui sent toujours le parfum à la rose, qui possède une centaine de chats, si ce n'est plus, qui faisait de la nourriture en quantité industrielle et dont le trois quart était des pâtisseries, le genre de femme qui en a tellement vu dans la vie qui ne se souci plus que d'être heureuse. Le genre de femme que tous veulent avoir pour grand-mère, en autant d'aimer les chats.  
__C'est chez elle que j'ai commencé a chanté.  
__Elle ne cessait jamais de chanter, de fredonner, de siffler et lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien les cd la remplaçaient. Comment résisté à l'appel de la musique alors?  
__C'est grâce à elle aussi que j'ai appris que chanter permettait d'exprimer nos sentiments au monde. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé de parler de ce qui c'était passé sur ce que j'avais vécu, trouvant que chanté était une bien meilleur façon de tout laisser sortir. Alors que d'autre m'aurait simplement envoyer chez un psychologue elle, elle m'écoutait chanter.  
__C'est à partir de se moment que j'ai commencé à me mêler aux autres à l'école. Je me tenais surtout avec des filles, mais je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les trouve si difficile à comprendre, elles sont la simplicité même. Elles sont juste à l'écoutent de leurs sentiments, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre dans ça?  
__Elles me trouvaient toutes "kawaï". Faut dire que malgré mes 12 ans je ressemblais encore à un gamin de 6 ans. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elles que je déteste me faire appeler ainsi mais plutôt à cause des garçons qui m'appelaient ainsi pour m'humilier. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre que je me fouttais complètement de ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire. Ça n'aurait jamais pu surpasser ce que me disaient mes parents. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai passé un moment merveilleux avec ma grand-mère et avec mes amies.  
__J'aurais voulu... que ça ne finisse jamais.  
__Malheureusement au bout de trois ans j'ai du retourner vivre chez ma mère. Qui se comportait avec moi comme s'il ne s'était jamais passé. Était-ce parce qu'elle était honteuse? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir.  
__Elle m'a présenté un homme qu'elle voulait absolument que j'appelle papa. Je n'avais presque jamais appelé mon vrai père ainsi alors elle croyait que j'allais le faire pour un inconnu?  
__Elle disait que j'étais de mauvaise foi... Bien sûr j'oubliais presque c'était moi qui ne disais rien de ce qui c'était passé avec mon ex-mari à mon nouveau petit ami.  
__Lui disait que j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence... Je crois plutôt que cette supposez crise a simplement été inventé pour vous faire croire que vos enfants vous aiment encore, que ce n'est qu'une passe. Du moins dans mon cas.  
__Bizarrement j'appréciais plus mon beau-père que ma mère. Au moins lui ne cherchait pas à me connaître quand il n'en avait aucune envie, il ne jouait pas aux hypocrites. Lui au moins ne me dégouttait pas par son comportement.  
__J'ai fini par faire une fugue un an après à l'âge de 16 ans. Je ne suis pas allé bien loin, simplement chez ma grand-mère qui m'a accueillit sans rien me demander. Ma mère n'a même pas cherché à me retrouver, elle qui ne cessait de me dire que je lui avais manqué. Même si ma grand-mère l'avait prévenu elle n'a même pas prit de mes nouvelles.  
__Grand-mère était honteuse de sa propre fille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire?  
__Alors elle a simplement continué à m'élever.  
__J'aurais voulu... qu'elle soit immortelle.  
__Malheureusement elle ne l'était pas et comme elle était vieille et bien un jour la mort est venue réclamé son âme.  
__C'est la seule fois que j'ai pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Égoïste? Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.  
__Deux choix se sont alors présenté à moi. Soit retourné vivre avec celle qui prétendait être ma mère, dont je n'avais plus entendu parler depuis, ou bien encore vivre de mes propres moyens.  
__Comme de raison je ne suis pas retourné chez ma mère. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-elle morte? Je m'en moques. Plusieurs me dirait que c'est horrible de dire ça, de parler ainsi de sa famille. Le problème est que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel.  
__Alors j'ai commencé à faire des jobs minables pour pouvoir me payer un appartement minable et à peine de quoi manger.  
__Un jour j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il cherchait un chanteur pour une groupe. Je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". Bien sûr j'en ai fait parti. J'ai fait parti de plusieurs groupes. Aucuns n'a jamais vraiment laissé un souvenir indélébile en moi avant La:Sadie's. Et ce fut tout à fait par hasard que je devint le chanteur.  
__À cette époque je travaillais comme barman dans un petit bar miteux mais assez fréquenté. Encore une fois j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il cherchait désespérément un chanteur.  
__C'était Kaoru, un habitué. Assez sympa, nous parlions souvent de chose et d'autre et il m'était arrivé de le voir en dehors du travail. Je me suis proposé et je suis bien sûr devenu le chanteur.  
__J'aurais voulu... ne jamais le rencontrer.  
__J'ai alors fait la connaissance de Shinya, Kisaki et Die.  
__J'ai tout de suite apprécié Shinya. Gêné, ne cherchant pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardais pas, mais qui savait toujours écouté. Un ami précieux...  
__J'ai tout de suite détesté Kisaki. Pour quelle raison? Je n'en sait rien, il y avait simplement quelque chose en lui que je n'aimais pas. Bien sûr il ne m'aimait guère non plus.  
__J'ai tout de suite désiré Die. Il était... tout ce que je n'étais pas. Quelqu'un qui se mêle facilement aux autres, qui est toujours joyeux, sans pour autant prendre la vie à la légère. Quelqu'un qui avait eut une enfance heureuse avec des parents aimant. Tout le contraire de moi et pas seulement psychologiquement. Il était grand alors que j'était petit, il était beau alors que j'étais mignon, il était attirant alors que j'étais dégoûtant. J'aurais pu l'haïr pour cela, mais non j'étais simplement fasciné.  
__Étrangement il semblait autant intrigué par moi que moi par lui. Résultat nous sommes vite devenu ami, même si je gardais mes distances pour ne pas qu'il remarque que je n'aurais pas été contre être un peu plus que son ami. Ce genre de chose peut facilement briser un groupe.  
__Le groupe a bien marché durant un moment, malgré la tension entre moi et Kisaki. Mais ce qui devait arriver un jour fini par arriver.  
__Kisaki semblait ne pas autant se soucier de l'avenir du groupe que nous et se relâchait dans son travail.  
__J'ai été le premier à le faire remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais suggérez de changer de bassiste c'est Kaoru qui l'a fait.  
__Die a bien essayé de défendre son ami, mais il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Kisaki n'avait pas les mêmes intérêts que nous.  
__Kisaki est depuis ce jour sûr que je suis celui qui est derrière tout cela. Tout cela parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut je m'en fou. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui perdent leur temps à insulter ceux qu'ils détestent ou bien à leur nuire donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait de même. Bon bien sûr si on me cherche on me trouve, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.  
__Nous avons alors cherché pour un nouveau bassiste que nous avons trouvé en Toshiya. Et Dir en Grey a été formé.  
__Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu Toshiya et moi. Pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire, c'est simplement comme ça.  
__Sans vraiment nous connaître nous sommes devenus le confident l'un de l'autre. Il est le seul à savoir tout de mon passé. Les autres savent quelques trucs mais pas les détails. Il est aussi le seul à savoir que j'aime plus Die que je ne pourrais le laissé croire. Il est même venu vivre chez moi durant quelques temps.  
__Le groupe a connu le succès assez vite. Il est certainement plus populaire que nous l'aurions jamais pu l'être du temps de La:Sadie's. Et puis on s'entend tous très bien. Quoique entre Die et moi il y a toujours eut des non-dits, du moins de ma part.  
__J'aurais voulu... ne jamais la revoir.  
__Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Tomoyo, loin de là. Je l'adore. Elle est comme... un Toshiya version féminin.  
__C'était l'une de mes amies d'enfance, celle qui avait été le plus près de moi, qui en avait le plus sut sur moi.  
__Un jour que j'étais au dépanneur je l'ai revu. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns longs, ses yeux rieurs, sa voix douce et apaisante, quoiqu'elle était maintenant plus grande que moi.  
__Je l'ai reconnu du premier coup d'oeil et je suis allé lui parler. Elle était étonnée. Pas qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, c'est juste qu'elle ne pensait pas que moi je me souviendrais d'elle.  
__Nous avons commencez à nous revoir et j'ai découvert qu'elle était fan de notre groupe. Alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir et je lui ai fait rencontrer les autres membres.  
__Ça ne les a pas déranger. Disant que si c'était l'une de mes amies il n'y avait aucun problème.  
__Nous avons passé une soirée merveilleuse tout les six. Et comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle lui a plût.  
__Le lendemain Die est venu me voir pour savoir si je pensais qu'il aurais une chance avec Tomoyo. Ça m'a surprit. Die qui doute de ses talents de séducteur? J'aurais pu lui dire non, qu'elle était déjà prise, j'aurais pu lui mentir pour le garder pour moi. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé, quelle différence y avait-il entre elle ou une autre?  
__La différence entre elle et n'importe quelle autre c'est que c'est devenu sérieux très vite entre les deux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine un mois qu'ils emménageaient déjà dans le même appartement.  
__Aujourd'hui cela va faire 1 an qu'ils sont ensemble et jamais je n'avais vu Die plus heureux. En quelque part je me sens_

-Kyo?  
-Oui?  
Le petit chanteur releva la tête de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire pour voir ce que lui voulait Toshiya.  
-Tu viens dehors fumer avec moi et Die avant que Kao et Shinya ne reviennent et que l'on doivent passer des heures de tortures?  
-Hum... d'accord.  
Il ferma son cahier et le posa sur la petite table près du sofa du local de répétition. Il n'avait pas peur qu'un des autres le lisent, à part peut-être Toshiya, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il avait écrit que le bassiste ne savait déjà.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Toshiya et Die, les deux étaient en train de discuter et d'après l'air du roux ça devait être sérieux.  
-Tu en es vraiment sûr Die? Tu ne nous en avais même pas parlé et puis cela fait à peine un an.  
-Je n'en avais pas parlé car je voulais être sûr de moi et justement cela fait un an!  
-De quoi est-ce que vous parlé?  
En voyant le bassiste se mordiller la lèvre il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre.  
-Je vais demander Tomoyo en mariage!  
Il aurait été dans un dessin animé sa mâchoire se serait ramassé par terre et ses yeux lui aurait sortit de la tête. À la place il sourit à Die, faisant comme si son coeur ne venait pas de se briser en milles miettes.  
-Ho... Et bien félicitation, je suis sûre qu'elle va accepter.  
Toshiya commença à s'approcher de lui mais il ne voulait pas le voir. En fait il ne voulait plus voir personne.  
-Je vais au toilette.  
Il partit laissant un guitariste qui n'avait rien remarqué et un bassiste qui se sentait mal pour son ami.

Un fois la porte fermée, il se laissa glissé par terre. Il aurait du s'en douter, ça arriverait bien un jour. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eut une chance au départ, il n'avait jamais eut ce qu'il voulait. C'était déjà bien qu'il est des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et sa place de chanteur dans un groupe qui marchait bien. Il aurait du tout de suite passé à autre chose lorsqu'il avait vu que son amour était sans espoir. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il avait été incapable d'oublier le roux.  
Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta ainsi assit par terre mais il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Kaoru vint frapper à la porte.  
-Kyo? Tu sors ou tu compte passé le reste de ta vie là-dedans? On a une répétition je te rappelle!  
-J'arrive...  
Il se leva et vérifia dans le miroir qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'aurait manqué que cela pour que sa journée soit parfaite.

* * *

En arrivant chez lui après la répétition le chanteur se laissa simplement tombé sur son sofa incapable de faire autre chose. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'y avait donc rien de bon pour lui dans cette vie?  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses tristes pensées. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il était chanceux, plus que beaucoup d'autre à travers le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que sa vie amoureuse était complètement inexistante et sans espoir qu'il devait être malheureux.  
Peut-être que maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance avec Die il pourrait enfin tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Passé à autre chose?  
Mais ça ne serait certainement pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant son coeur saignait encore.  
Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire. D'habitude ça l'aidait. Il se leva essayant de se rappeler où il avait laissé son cahier, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'avait oublié au local de répétitions.  
-Et merde... Fais chier!  
Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner. Et puis il pouvait bien survivre sans lui... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque l'on cogna à la porte.  
Il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de voir personne. Mais c'était peut-être important. Il se dirigea lentement à la porte et fut légèrement surpris de voir Toshiya se tenir derrière.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?  
-Je suis venu te tenir compagnie.  
-J'en ai pas besoin.  
-Kyo...  
-Quoi?  
Toshiya poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, ne prenant aucunement compte des protestations du chanteur. Puis il alla s'asseoir dans le salon, attendant que le blond fasse de même.  
-Tu fais chier.  
-Kyo, si je suis là c'est juste que...  
-T'as peur que je fasse une connerie.  
-Mais non! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne ferais pas ça. Mais je sais que quoique tu dise, tu souffres et tu devrais te confier. Tu peux te relâcher, y'as que toi et moi ici. Et tu sais que tout ce que tu diras ne sortira jamais d'entre ses quatre murs.  
Kyo regarda le bassiste un moment avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Immédiatement son ami l'attira entre ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
-J'en ai marre. Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombes amoureux du seul mec que je ne pourrait jamais avoir? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance? Je suis las de devoir me forcer de garder le même attitude envers lui alors que je n'ai qu'un envie, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il m'aime... Mais il se fout complètement de moi... J'aurais voulu lui dire au début comme ça je n'aurais pas à subir tout ça, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais voulu me revoir après.  
-Kyo! Arrête de dire ce genre de chose! Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que toi qu'il ne veut plus te voir. Et puis arrête avec tes "j'aurais voulu". Tu pourrais toujours le faire... Ou plutôt tu _devrais_ le faire. Tu ne vois pas que c'est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur?  
-C'est facile à dire pour toi. Et puis je ne veux pas que le groupe se sépare à cause de moi. Et puis Die est très bien avec Tomoyo... Ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne _changerait_ rien. Et puis Tomoyo est beaucoup mieux pour lui que moi. Il mérite une fille comme elle. Il sera heureux avec elle.  
-Et toi tu ne crois pas que tu mérites d'être heureux?  
-Pour moi il n'y a que son bonheur qui compte, même s'il n'est pas avec moi...  
Il ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Toshiya arrêta alors de parler, se contentant de consoler son ami en le berçant légèrement.

* * *

Le souper avait été une complète réussite. Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait avec Tomoyo.  
Ils étaient maintenant assit dans un parc quasi désert, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.  
_C'est le moment.  
_Die s'agenouilla soudain devant Tomoyo qui le regarda interrogativement. Il sortit enfin de sa poche la petite boîte avec laquelle il jouait depuis un moment, l'ouvrit devant la jeune femme et fit sa demande avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'afficher.  
-Tomoyo, veux-tu m'épouser.  
Cette dernière le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquiller, trop surprise pour parler. Puis elle sembla enfin se reprendre, mais la réponse qu'elle lui donna ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.  
-Je... heu... j'aimerais vraiment te dire oui Die...  
Elle semblait gêner, et cherchait ses mots. Die se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il été trop vite? Ou bien la jeune femme ne voulait-elle plus de lui?  
-Mais?...  
-Je ne peux pas...  
-Pourquoi? Tu... ne m'aimes plus?  
Tomoyo laissa échapper un petit rire.  
-Ce n'est pas ça...  
-Alors quoi?  
-C'est plutôt toi qui ne m'aime pas...  
-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis! Bien sûr que je t'aime!  
Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
-Oh, oui tu m'aimes... Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu pourrais difficilement l'être vu que ton coeur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.  
Die voulu parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la couper, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-S'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas. Tu n'as peut-être pas encore conscience que tu l'aimes, mais j'ai bien vu les regards que tu poses sur lui. Si je suis sortie avec toi c'est parce que j'avais oser espéré que tu m'aimerais vraiment au bout d'un certain temps mais... Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis peut-être égoïste d'avoir profiter de toi durant tout se temps, mais je ne le suis pas assez pour lui faire ça. Pas à lui...  
-À lui qui?  
-Tu le sais mieux que moi.  
Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui sourire tristement et de se relever.  
-Je te souhaites beaucoup de bonheur Daisuke...  
Sa voix se brisa et elle s'enfuit avant que le guitariste ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour la retenir.

Die ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussit à se retrouver au local de répétitions. Il avait simplement eut besoin d'un lieu où il pourrait réfléchir en toute tranquillité et il s'était avéré que c'était le meilleur endroit. Il ne voulait pas retourné chez, par crainte de revoir Tomoyo, et comme il avait les clés...  
Il se vautra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être entrer dans une autre dimension.  
Tomoyo qui refusait de l'épouser, non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais parce que lui en aimait un autre. Il était perdu. Qui était-il sensé aimé? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était proche de beaucoup de personnes à part les autres membres du groupe. Et puis même si cela réduisait le nombre de personne possible à quatre, il ne voyait toujours pas qui ça pourrait être.  
Il aurait pu croire que Tomoyo lui avait dit cela pour cacher les vrais raisons de son refus, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours franche et elle n'aurait certainement pas mentie sur un sujet aussi important.  
Il commençait à avoir un mal de tête impossible à force de penser à tout cela. Et puis perdu comme il l'était, il n'irait pas loin se soir. Il faudrait qu'il puisse se changer les idées, mais il ne voyait pas comment.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit cahier. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et ce demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Il le saisit et l'ouvrit. Il était rempli d'une écriture régulière. Ça devait appartenir à l'un des membres de groupe mais il ne connaissait personne avec cette écriture. Celles de Toshiya et Kaoru étaient précipitées, celle de Shinya élégante et celle de Kyo illisible.  
Die allait pour refermer le cahier, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son possesseur qu'il pouvait le lire, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom. Il hésita un instant, puis la curiosité l'emporta et il se mit à lire.  
_J'aurais voulu...

* * *

_

Toshiya sourit en voyant que Kyo avait enfin réussit à s'endormir. Il avait passé toute sa soirée à le consoler comme il le pouvait, mais seul le temps pouvait recoller les morceaux d'un coeur brisé. Ou encore l'amour, mais ça n'arriverait jamais si Kyo continuait de réagir ainsi.  
Il borda le chanteur, avant d'aller chercher des couvertures pour dormir sur le sofa. Il aurait préféré dormir dans son lit, mais n'osait pas laisser son ami seul.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut bien enveloppé dans les draps et sur le point de s'endormir que le téléphone se décida à sonner. Il aurait pu laisser sonner, mais même si Kyo dormait comme une marmotte il ne préférait ne pas le réveiller. Et puis ça pouvait être importante.  
_Quand même, j'emmerde celui ou celle qui appelle...  
_-Allo?  
-Toshiya?  
-Die? Ça va? T'as l'air... heu... secoué...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Kyo?  
-Je ne crois pas que ça te regardes vraiment... Tu voulais parler à Kyo? Parce que là il dort. Mais si c'est important je peux aller le réveiller.  
-Oui... enfin non... Je ne sais plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Die?  
-Je... je me sens perdu...  
-Mais j'y pense, tu n'es pas avec Tomoyo?  
-Non.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Non dits-moi plutôt où t'es, je vais te rejoindre parce que vraiment pas l'air bien.  
-Au local de répétition.  
-D'accord... Tu restes là jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

* * *

Dire que la lecture du journal de Kyo, car il ne pouvait que lui appartenir, l'avait perturbé était un doux euphémisme.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru que le chanteur puisse l'aimé. L'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Était-il à se point aveugle aux sentiments des autres? Et puis ce qu'il avait lut sur son passé... Il ne le savait guère joyeux mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'aurait jamais du lire ce qu'il venait de lire.  
Die se demanda soudain si Kyo était celui dont Tomoyo parlait. Se pourrait-il, qu'il l'aime? Il ne le croyait pas, mais de qui d'autre aurait-elle pu parler?  
Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
-Die?  
-Toshiya...  
Ce dernier vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il vit que le roux tenait le cahier de Kyo, mais préféra ne poser aucuns commentaires, du moins pour l'instant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et puis pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Tomoyo?  
-Je... elle a dit non.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j'en aime un autre... En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a dit.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-J'avais besoin de réfléchir... Et puis je suis tombé sur ce cahier... J'y comprends plus rien Tochi.  
Et ça paraissait. Le guitariste semblait complètement perdu, presque vulnérable.  
-Elle pense que j'aime Kyo... Mais je ne l'aime pas, non?  
-Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi Die.  
-D'accord ça me fait mal lorsqu'il se mutile sur Mushi... J'adore le voir sourire... Mais ça veut rien dire tout ça... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà eut envie d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines qui semblent si douces... Et si j'ai le goût de le protéger c'est simplement parce qu'il semble si vulnérable... Et...  
Mais Toshiya n'écoutait plus. Pour lui il était maintenant évidant que le roux était lui aussi amoureux du petit chanteur. Il n'avait simplement jamais voulu se l'avouer... Ou bien c'était simplement qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté attention, puisque Die ne semblait jamais avoir envisager de sortir avec un homme.  
-Et puis je ne me suis jamais sentit jaloux du fait que tu sois si proche de lui et...  
-Ça va Die... J'ai compris que t'es complètement fou amoureux de lui, mais que t'étais trop stupide pour le remarquer.  
-Hein? Mais non ce n'est pas ça que je disais du tout! C'est Tomoyo que j'aime!  
-Tu serais capable de tout redire ce que tu viens de dire à propos de Kyo, mais cette fois-ci pour Tomoyo? Pour moi tu dois plus l'aimer comme une soeur, certes très proche, mais tu ne dois pas être amoureux d'elle.  
Die resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que le bassiste lui avait. Est-ce que c'était possible? Cela faisait deux personnes qui lui disait qu'il aimait Kyo en une soirée. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plutôt? Parce qu'il se disait qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes? C'était vrai, mais Kyo était... unique. Ce n'était pas la même chose et...  
Il était amoureux.  
-Je suis le pire des baka...  
-J'aurais plutôt dit aveugle, mais si tu y tiens, baka te va très bien aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
-Pour l'instant tu rentres dormir chez toi et demain tu vas voir Kyo puisqu'on a pas de répète.  
-J'veux pas rentrer chez moi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Tomoyo est là?  
-Va à mon appart alors. De toute manière je couche chez Kyo se soir.  
Ils se levèrent, sortir du local et rendu sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.  
-Merci Tochi...  
-Le meilleur remerciement que tu peux me faire c'est de faire en sorte que ça marche avec Kyo.  
Die lui sourit avant de partir vers l'appartement de son ami.

* * *

Lorsque Kyo se réveilla, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait autant mal à la tête et pourquoi ses lui faisaient mal. Lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête, il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.  
Lentement il se leva, se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, où Toshiya devait être en train de préparer le déjeuner, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il passait le nuit chez lui.  
Il fut étonné d'entendre deux voix, se demandant qui d'autre pouvait se trouver chez lui.  
-Die!  
Il n'avait pu retenir son cri de surprise en voyant le guitariste roux assis à la table. Guitariste qui ne semblait guère avoir dormit, si l'on en jugeait par les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que se soit Toshiya pris la parole.  
-Kyo, désolé mais j'ai des trucs important à faire aujourd'hui. Donc puisque tu es réveillé je vais en profiter pour y aller. On se revoit demain à la répète.  
Et avant qu'il est fait quoique se soit le bassiste était déjà parti.  
Kyo ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de son ami. Toshiya savait pourtant qu'il serait mal à l'aise avec Die, alors pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné?  
Il finit par s'asseoir lui aussi, devant le déjeuner que lui avait préparer Toshiya.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?  
-Heu... c'est que...  
Pour le première fois le blond remarqua que Die avait les mainsposer sur quelque chose. Un cahier noir. Un cahier noir qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait oublier au local. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque la réalisation le frappa. Le guitariste avait certainement dû lire ce qu'il avait écrit et était venu lui demandé des explications ou encore lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de lui...  
-Kyo, ça va?  
Il avait remarqué le soudain palissement de son ami et se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.  
-Oui...  
Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne semblait pas du tout aller bien. Mais Die se reprit. Il devait lui dire pourquoi il était venu ici.  
-Tu sais que hier j'avais prévu de demander Tomoyo en mariage. Mais malheureusement elle m'a répondu non...  
-Quoi? Mais je croyais que elle et toi c'était super sérieux.  
Il ne comprenait pas comme Tomoyo avait pu refuser.  
-Ça l'était mais elle m'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, que mon coeur était déjà pris. Alors je suis allé au local de répétition et je suis tombé sur ton cahier... Je sais que je n'aurais pas du le lire, mais j'ai vu mon nom d'écrit et je n'ai pas pu résister à ma curiosité.  
Kyo baissa les yeux. Donc Die avait bel et bien lut son journal. Il devinait un peu ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite. Die penserait que Tomoyo avait fait ça pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, ou bien pire encore que c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de refuser sa demande. Et ensuite qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, ne plus jamais entendre parlé de lui, et...  
Il avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas écouté se que Die avait dit ensuite. Pourtant un phrase saisit toute son attention.  
-Je t'aime Kyo.  
-QUOI?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il devait être en train de rêver. Oui c'était ça. Il rêvait. C'est pour cela que Toshiya était parti et que Tomoyo avait refusé d'épouser Die.  
-Je t'aime.  
Pourtant ça semblait réel.  
-Mais... comment est-ce que...?  
Le roux se leva pour venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés.  
-Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant et c'est Toshiya qui m'a aidé à m'en rendre compte hier. C'est simplement que je pensais tellement aimé les femmes que je n'ai pas sut voir ce que j'avais juste devant moi. Cela fait depuis un long moment déjà que je ne te regarde plus vraiment de la même façon. Je ne voulait pas me l'avouer, mais maintenant je le fais. Je t'aime Kyo.  
Ça devait être une plaisanterie alors. Il avait gâché son mariage alors Die voulait le faire souffrir. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
Il se leva brusquement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui, un Die plus que surpris. Il se leva à son tour pour suivre Kyo, mais la porte était barrée.  
-Kyo?  
-Va-t-en.  
-Mais pourquoi? Tu m'aimes, ou tu éprouves un sentiment très proche de l'amour pour moi, je l'ai lut. Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors pourquoi...  
-DÉGAGE!  
Malgré la porte qui les séparait, il pouvait entendre les sanglots du chanteur.  
-Kyo? Ouvres-moi! Je ne m'en n'irais pas avant que tu m'explique se qui se passe.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Kyo fut sur lui, ruant son torse de coup de poing. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas mettre beaucoup de force dans ses coups et Die entoura son corps de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Kyo finit par arrêter de se débattre et se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de Die.  
-Tu es cruel...  
Ça n'avait été qu'un simple murmure et il avait eut de la difficulté à l'entendre.  
Il se recula un peu et prit le visage du blond entre ses mains pour que celui-ci le regarde, mais malgré tout Kyo gardait ses yeux baissé au sol.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'aimer...  
-Kyo, s'il te plaît regarde moi dans les yeux.  
À contrecoeur celui releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du roux.  
-Si je dis que je t'aime c'est que je t'aime. D'accord j'ai été aveugle, mais je ne mentirais jamais sur ce genre de trucs. Surtout pas à toi, surtout pas après ce que j'ai appris sur toi.  
Kyo déglutit se rappelant ce qu'il avait écrit au tout début.  
-Tu as tout lut?  
-Oui. Et ça ne me fait que t'aimer plus encore. Et puis même si je sais que je ne remplacerait jamais Toshiya comme confident j'espère que tu m'en diras plus...  
Puis doucement Die prit les lèvres de Kyo dans un chaste baiser. Lorsque le guitariste le relâcha enfin le blond le regarda un moment ne sachant plus que faire. Devait-il vraiment le croire? Et puis il semblait si sincère. En regardant encore dans les yeux de Die et n'y voyant que de l'amour et que de la tendresse il prit sa décision.  
Lui aussi méritait d'être heureux.  
Ce qui se passa par la suite fut l'une des plus belles journées et l'une des plus belles qu'ils aient jamais passé.

_Fin_

11 pages et demi... Ouais! Battu mon record! Qui était de neuf pages avec le dernier chapitre de My love that doesn't reach you...  
Sinon je suis plutôt fier d'avoir enfin fini se one-shot... Avec le temps que ça m'a prit j'espère.  
Pour ce qui est du résultat, ça par contre je suis pas trop sûre... Je ne sais pas si l'histoire est vraiment bien... Mais bon je vais attendre les commentaires pour me faire une idée.

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
